undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 71
This is Issue 71, entitled "For Old Friendship". This issue is Doug-centric. 609, For Old Friendship “Mr. Tallie, isn’t it?” Junior says in a cocky tone. I knew this man from before the outbreak. He was a truck driver, and he used to bring me fertilizer every monday. Seems like the good old days. “It’s weird how much people can change, isn’t it?” I say, unarmed. Junior has his gun aimed at me. “Oh, indeed. I never thought I’d run a community.” Juniors says with a grin. It doesn’t suit him. “I guess you never thought this would be how you’d die.” I nod, crossing my arms. “You’re right. I never thought I’d be killed by a friend.” I say, looking disapointed at Junior. He was a good man before the outbreak. I used to play cards with him, drink beers with him. I used to respect this man. “Friend.” Junior says, his grin fading. “Please. All I did was bringing you your crap.” I don’t say anything. He knows what I am talking about. I know he does.  “Why don’t you just kill me like you killed Peter and Ridley?” I ask, not even sure if Ridley even is dead. It seems like it, though. “Don’t forget pretty there.” Junior says, pointing the gun at Ridley’s girlfriend. Esther, I think. “Why, Graham? Why am I still alive?” I ask, not removing my eyes from him. Junior’s grin fades. His pistol is still aimed at me. “You’re unarmed. It wouldn’t be fair, would it?” He says. I know that’s not the reason, though. Ridley and Peter weren’t armed neither. I pick up my pistol from the ground, aware of the fact he might shoot me at any point. I raise the gun, and then unload it, saving the one bullet in the chamber. Just in case. I then shove it down my pants. Junior makes a dry laugh, shaking his head. “You haven’t changed, have you Douglas?” He says, still shaking his head. “I am not going to kill you, Graham.” I say, crossing my arms once again. Junior lowers his gun. I knew he would do that. I know him well enough, even if he has changed this much. “Go then. Leave.” Junior says. He is biting his lip in a way that makes him look like someone who is in pain.  I don’t move. I want to know what happened to my wife. And I want to know why. “Can I ask you something?” I say, tilting my head. Junior looks wondering at me, probably not understanding why I’m not walking away. “Are you serious? I just gave you an op...” Junior begins. I interrupt him.  “Did you have anything to do with my wife?” I simply ask. I now see Ridley moving. He is either still alive or turning into a zombie. Either way I don’t have much time. Junior opens his mouth as to speak, but nothing comes out. “Did you have anything to do with my wife?” I repeat. This time Junior answers. “Yeah, man... Listen, I’m sorry about what happened. It wasn’t...” And that is Junior’s last words. I take up the gun, one bullet in the chamber, and I shoot him in the chest, killing him instantly. Before I get to check on Ridley, I load my pistol. Just in case he has turned. Kneeling down, I see that he is in fact alive. His eyes are flackering and he is trying to speak. “Let’s go.” I mutter, helping the man up. We then leave through a small gap in the fence. Deaths *Graham Junior Credits *Ridley Johnson *Douglas Tallie *Graham Junior Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues